1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connector devices and is directed more particularly to a connector assembly for interconnecting electrical and fiber optic transmission lines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to use electrical transmission lines for providing power and, simultaneously, fiber optic lines for the transmission of data. The two types of transmission lines have of late been combined in common connectors, such that a single connector provides contacts for both lines. Simultaneous use of electrical and optical transmission lines is common between off-shore oil rigs and shore stations and in various military underwater applications. Of particular criticality in such arrangements is the precise alignment and abutment of the fiber optic contacts which, if misaligned, suffer from severe loss of optical transmission. If the fiber optic contacts abut too lightly, there will be substantial loss of optical transmission. If the fiber optic contacts abut too heavily, the contacts can become scratched and/or misshapen, again causing diminution of transmission.
Thus, it is important that the optical contacts engage in precise alignment and that the abutting pressure therebetween be firm but not excessive. Further, inasmuch as such connectors are often used in underwater environments, it is important that a connector mounted on a bulkhead of an underwater vessel be able to withstand moderate underwater pressure, so that the contact components are not pushed into the connector to a position in which they can no longer make appropriate contact. In addition to the concerns relative to the optical fiber connection, it is equally important that the electrical contacts make firm and intimate connection so as to minimize loss of electrical power at the juncture.